Blue Magic
by RemyWrites
Summary: Something goes wrong with Emma's magic and she loses control of it. Regina helps her, and romance ensues. References to one of my favourite Doctor Who scenes from The Unicorn And The Wasp.


Emma lay on her bed, testing out her magic by swirling white smoke around above her and forcing it into different shapes. It was her day off, and she lay there almost the whole day - from Henry leaving school to Henry returning from it - and, as she lay there in awe of the magic… The wisps turned from pure white to a deep ocean blue.

The door of the apartment slammed and shocked her out of her reverie, causing her to take a deep breath. The strands of magic swept up her nose and her green eyes flashed a bloody red before turning back to normal. She didn't notice this, of course, and got up out of bed to greet her son.

"Hey kid. How was school?" She asked, smiling at him.

He shrugged, already in that pre-teen phase. "Fine, I guess. Boring." He shrugged, making himself a sandwich. "Grandma wants us to go over for dinner tonight."

"Yeah, sure, why not?"

**Four hours later**.

"I'm glad Regina's mostly staying in her home." Snow piped up in the middle of the meal. "It's so nice not having to see her around, but I can't help but wonder what evil plan she's cooking up this time."

Emma slammed her knife and fork down on her plate with a clatter. "I'm sick of you." She said angrily. "I'm sick of you assuming her to be evil, because you can't see that she's changing. She's trying to change, for Henry."

Snow and Charming looked at her curiously, frowning a little.

"Emma, how can you stand up for her after all she's done?" Her father asked, sounding betrayed.

"Oh yeah," The blonde said sarcastically. "What an evil woman, watching the love of her life be murdered by her own mother and then keeping quiet about being in a marriage she obviously didn't want and was probably raped in-"

"Emma!" Snow gasped, covering Henry's ears.

"And then having the husband she despised murdered because she felt like a slave, a captive, and then taking her _own father's heart_ to give herself a fresh start, a new life."

The three stared at her for a few moments. "Because let me tell you, I understand how she feels. I know what it's like to feel trapped and controlled by your parents and I've only known you guys for a few god damn months."

Emma stood and grabbed her coat. "Henry, you're staying here tonight." She sighed, pulling the jacket on. "I need to be alone."

"Emma, what is _wrong_ with you?" Snow gaped, staring at her fully grown daughter.

"You treat me like a fucking six year old that's what's wrong!" She yelled, storming out of the little house.

"Henry-" Charming started.

"I know. Don't repeat the bad word." He mumbled, pushing his peas around his plate.

**9.52pm, The Same Day**.

"Hello, this is Deputy Sheriff Ruby Lucas, how can I help you?" Red smiled, answering the phone in the Sheriff's office during her night shift. Her smile soon dropped. "A fire? In the park? Okay, stay calm, stay away from the flames and wait till we're… You think there's someone in there? Oh god, okay."

The werewolf hurried to call the fire department and rushed out to the patrol car, speeding to the scene.

When she got to the park - a large field of grass and trees in the centre of four roads, secluded from the buildings - the entire scene was alight with deep blue flames, completely unlike any regular fire.

A large crowd had gathered, and the wolf could even see Snow and David clutching Henry close. Storybrooke's only three fire engines appeared and began attempting to put the fire out.

"It won't work." Came Regina's dry voice from behind the younger brunette, making her jump and turn. "The water. It's not _fire_ fire. It's magic fire."

"So how do we stop it?" Ruby didn't care about the possibility Regina had caused this, she just knew she had to keep the town safe. "Someone might be in there, Regina, you need to help us…"

The ex-mayor cleared her throat and spoke loudly, her voice magically booming across the town. "All Storybrooke citizens are to gather on the road by the park." She called. "I repeat, all Storybrooke citizens must gather by the park." She cleared her throat a second time, her voice back to normal now as she looked to Ruby. "Do a head count."

Ruby nodded and ran off as Regina turned to look at the blue flames emitting thick black smoke, but it seemed as though none of the greenery was actually burning. Within minutes the entire town had gathered and Ruby ran among them, mentally counting who was there and who wasn't.

"Oh my god…" She mumbled to herself before shouting, "Regina!" and drawing attention. "It's Emma! Emma's in there!"

David clung to both Snow and Henry at this news, both of them trying to run off towards the flames.

"If we can't stop the flames, how do we get her out?" Ruby mumbled to the older brunette. "You have to know, surely.."

Regina took a deep breath. "The flames will keep whoever cast them alive. Now, I can promise you I didn't do this, mine aren't that colour, but I can use mine to go in and search for her, kind of like a barrier."

"And then what?"

"And then we find who cast them and use their water powers to put them out. I'm going in." She shed her jacket and confidently made her way over.

"Mom! Mom no! I can't lose you both!" Henry screamed. "Mom!"

She glanced over at him and gave a reassuring smile before she practically burst into purple flames with black smoke billowing up from her.

She stepped into the wall of blue flames and quite literally pushed them aside.

"Emma!" She called out, her fire cutting through the blue. She came across a small area where a body lay crumpled in the foetal position. Regina instantly recognised the bright blonde hair.

"Emma, come on." She said softly, crouching down to scoop her up.

She quickly ran from the grassy area with Emma in her arms, the Sheriff still emitting blue flames from her palms as she was lain on the ground.

"She's unconscious." Regina sighed. Henry ran forwards to his mothers but, with a flick of her wrist, he flew back against David's chest. "Stay back, Henry, please, I don't want you hurt."

"What do we do?" Ruby asked, kneeling down but keeping away from the Emma's flames now that Regina had rid herself of her own.

"We either wait until she's awake or I can try and control her magic."

"Do the second one! We don't know how long she'll be asleep for!"

Regina nodded in agreement, moving to sit on the ground and pulling Emma into her lap, both facing the fire.

She nuzzled her face into Emma's neck, whispering soft words as she took hold of pale wrists. The town watched on curiously.

Whatever the ex-mayor had been whispering, it obviously worked when the blue flames in Emma's hands were extinguished.

After another few whispers, deep blue water shot from Emma's palms and towards the flames, soon leaving the park as tidy, pristine and green as ever. As the water flowed, Regina began to look pained, like this was taking a strain on her.

Once every blue flame was out, she collapsed backwards onto the tarmac with Emma resting on her chest. It all went black.

**A Moment Later**.

"Moms!" Henry screamed, finally clawing free from his grandparents' grasp and falling to his knees by the two women and crying as he leant on his birth mother's chest, gripping his adoptive mother's hand.

Dr Whale pushed through the crowd, resting by the two and checking their pulses. "They're fine. They're just suffering magical exhaustion, they need to rest."

David stepped forwards to scoop Emma up, but Regina's unconscious body kept hold of her, keeping the pair together.

"How the hell are we supposed to get Emma home if Regina won't let go of her?" Snow sighed.

Henry rested by their sides, staring at them. "Mom's house is closer, let's just take them both there." He said, talking about the mansion.

"No, why should we let Emma go anywhere but her apartment or ours?" James asked, shocked, causing Henry to look up at him angrily.

"They both could have died and you're more worried about where to keep them than getting them off the road?!" He looked up at Whale and Ruby. "Help me carry them to mom's." He ordered. Since he was a royal Prince in two ways, they had no choice but to follow his orders. They did have a choice, however, to deny the orders of his grandparents. He did, of course, overrule them by being a Prince of two lands.

Ruby and Whale carried the both of them as they lay, one on top of the other, to the mansion. They made their way upstairs and lay both women on their sides on Regina's bed.

They curled even closer together.

**8.39am, The Next Day**.

Regina yawned and smiled softly, greeted by the soft scent of cinnamon. At first, she thought nothing of it. But then she realised her arms were wrapped around a warm body and her front pressed up against a back. She opened one eye and found herself nestled into a pale neck, a few strands of blonde curls resting over the other person's cheek.

As if her miniscule movements had disturbed the blonde, she opened her eyes too. "Wh… what happened?" She spotted the silky sheets and sat up. "Where am I?" She looked down at Regina. "Wh…"

Regina sat up too, feeling drowsy and delirious. "You made a fire." She yawned again. "With your magic. I got you out, but you were passed out and I had to control your magic, which made me pass out."

Emma stared at the brunette, confused. "The last thing I remember is… storming out of my parents' place at dinner. I set a fire?" She asked.

The Queen nodded. "I assume someone brought us here because I'm closest."

"I feel… groggy. What do we do now?"

"Well… I'll make some lavender and ginger tea and find my Amethyst stones."

"What, why?"

"They'll all help us regain power." Regina stretched as she stood, pushing her heels, coat and blazer off to head downstairs. Emma lay back down in the bed, groaning at her sore muscles.

**Ten minutes later**.

"Moms?" Henry asked, poking his head into the door of Regina's bedroom to see them both sitting up in bed, sipping at mugs of tea held in one hand and both grasping a block of Amethyst in the other.

"Hey, baby." Regina smiled as he climbed onto the bed between them.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, nestling between them happily.

"Much better. Did you hear us waking up?" Emma asked. He nodded and looked up at her curiously.

"Ma, what… What _happened_ last night? You left and then the next thing we know you're in the middle of a fire that you apparently created."

The blonde just shrugged. "I don't… remember. Last thing I do was the door slamming when I left."

Regina frowned a little. "Perhaps we should look into it, look into your mind."

"Not right now. I feel a little… magic sick."

**Emma's Story, 7.32pm, The Fire**.

The blonde seemed to drunkenly stumble down the path from her parents' home once the door slammed. She rubbed at her forehead, cringing, as she blindly made her way through town.

Storybrooke seemed to work on some kind of mutual schedule, as she was the only person on the streets as everyone ate their evening meal.

She looked down at her hands, which shocked her to see that they were apparently on fire. Blue fire, at that.

Her chest heaved as she crossed to the grassy area of the park, dropping blue fireballs to the ground in curiosity before grinning evilly. She threw her arms up in the air, laughing maniacally as the blue flames burst from her palms and up into the air, landing on several bushes and trees.

In just under an hour, the trunks of trees and some of the grass was burning blue, but didn't seem to be disintegrating. In a burst of anger, Emma groaned and shot more flames from her hands before falling onto the fiery grass with her hands still producing the strange blue flames.

After another hour, the entire park was alight because of her being unable to extinguish her hands.

**The Next Night**.

"Hello, this is Deputy Sheriff Ruby Lucas, how can I help you this evening?" Ruby smiled down the phone, having taken a second night shift so that Emma could rest more.

"What… what? How is that possible? I'll be right there." She hung up and then dialled Regina's number.

"Yes, Miss Lucas?"

"We uh… we might need you at the park again."

Ten minutes later, the town was gathered on the same road for the second night.

This time, the trees and bushes and grass were covered in a thick layer of solid ice. In the centre was a strange lump about six feet long. Regina ran up to Ruby.

"Think it's Emma again?" She asked, hands in her pockets.

"It is. I already counted. So what is it this time, magic ice? Do we need Emma's fire?"

Regina shook her head. "If it was magic ice, it would probably be blue. As far as I can tell she cast regular ice."

"How are you gonna get over there?" Ruby frowned, glancing at the few inches of frozen water.

The older brunette smirked and held up a pair of ice skates. "Used to be a hobby of mine."

With a slight laugh and a shake of her head, Ruby walked Regina over to the beginning of the ice and held her up while she pulled the skates on.

The ex-Mayor glided easily over to the strange lump, recognising the blue jacket hidden under the frozen water. "Oh my god, Emma, how the hell do you keep doing this?" She sighed, carefully crouching down and heating her hands to melt the ice and reveal a violently shivering Emma.

With ease that could only be gained from years of skating, Regina carried Emma yet again as she carefully skated back to Ruby, who caught them both before Regina could go flying once she was on the tarmac.

A couple of nurses straight from the hospital ran over and wrapped the blonde in a thick heating blanket, the male one taking her into his arms for Regina to take her blades off.

Snow, David and Henry rushed over, but before Snow could get to her daughter, Regina pulled her aside.

"We have a problem."

"Yeah, you stopping me from seeing my daughter." The White Queen said angrily.

"Are you really going to pull that right now? I've saved her life twice in twenty four hours and I'm trying to tell you that she could be in serious magical danger, Snow White!" Regina yelled.

The younger woman took a deep breath and somehow managed to put her prejudices aside for a moment. "What does that mean?"

"It means something has happened. Something has gone wrong inside her, with her magic, and she's no longer in control of it."

As the ex-Evil-Queen spoke, Emma jolted in the nurse's arms and started to shudder and shake rapidly, seemingly having a seizure.

From both of her hands loomed trails of blue ice, twirling up into the air and twisting together high above them. Within moments they'd formed the shape of an icy dragon in the air, roaring down at the townspeople and mainly her own mother.

Regina pushed Snow behind her protectively and came face to face with the air-dwelling ice. She threw her hands up at it, emitting her purple fire towards it.

The flames turned into a similar, fiery dragon and the two battled it out in the air ferociously, breathing flames and ice towards each other until finally, after nearly half an hour of fighting, the purple flames crashed the blue ice to the ground, shattering it into tiny shards as Emma went limp again.

The brunette witch leant heavily into Snow's front, worn out. "Get her to my mansion. I'll watch over her and try to fix… whatever this is." She mumbled before passing out on the woman who was once her step-daughter.

**The Next Morning**.

Emma woke up to another set of silk sheets and the same arms around her waist. Both women seemed to wake at the same time, and sat up together.

"What happened this time?" she groaned.

"You covered the park in ice, and you were frozen under it face down. Then, after I got you out, you unconsciously conjured an ice dragon which I had to fight with fire."

Emma groaned again. "What the hell's going on with me?"

Regina sighed and reached out, putting her hand on the blonde's. "We'll work it out, I promise. Right now, we both need tea. Why don't you go down to the study while I make it? I have some books in there that might be useful."

She changed into a t-shirt and yoga pants and tossed Emma her only pair of sweats she owned before they headed downstairs.

Henry was, of course, waiting in the kitchen as his adoptive mother stepped in. "Morning, honey."

"Are you gonna try and fix Emma today?" He asked quietly, pressing himself into her for a hug. "She's scaring me."

"Yeah, baby. We're gonna try."

**Three Hours Later**.

"Okay…" Regina said, thinking. "I don't want to overwhelm you, so… I need to transfer all of your magic into me, and then I'll detox and it should remove the faulty strand."

"And just how do I give my magic to you?" Emma frowned, confused.

The brunette cleared her throat. "Just send it all at me, and I'll absorb it." She said, getting up to head out into the back yard. "Out here, it'll be safer."

"So I just, what… point at you or something?"

"Think about letting all your magic out at it's purest form. The smoke."

Emma nodded and closed her eyes to concentrate and then made a pushing motion with her hands, sending tendrils of mixed white and deep blue smoke shot at Regina, hitting her square in the chest. Henry stood at the patio door, staring in fear.

After nearly a full minute, Emma let her hands dropped and Regina stumbled past both the Charming descendants into the kitchen, digging through the cupboards.

"What is it, what do you need?" Emma asked frantically.

"Ginger beer! Henry, where did you- ah!" Regina grabbed a rather large bottle of the soda from a cupboard, drank a few gulps and then poured the rest over her head.

"What the hell, Regina?" The blonde shouted.

"Protein! Protein!" She shouted back. Henry quickly fell into action and grabbed a jar.

"Walnuts, mom!"

"Brilliant!" The brunette shoved a few in her mouth and chewed furiously as Emma watched on in confusion. "Salt!" She mumbled around the nuts. "Something salty!"

The Sheriff shoved the salt shaker her way.

"Too salty!" Regina whined.

"Oh, the salt's too salty!" Emma groaned and rummaged through the fridge. "Anchovies!"

Henry scrunched up his face in disgust at even the mention of the fish, but his adoptive mother did the same for them as with the walnuts.

"Okay, okay…" She breathed heavily.

"Is that it, Mom?" Henry asked desperately.

The ex-Mayor shook her head. "I need a shock! Big shock!"

"Like, electricity?!" he asked.

"No no, just something shocking!" She said, stumbling around the kitchen.

"Big shock, coming up!" Emma shouted, grabbing Regina's cheeks and pulling her into a quick but hard kiss.

The brunette staggered away and tilted her chin up to face the ceiling, releasing a thin cloud of mixed white, blue and purple smoke. It dissipated, and Henry and Emma stared at her, waiting.

She breathed heavily and looked back over at them. "I'm pretty sure it worked…" She sighed. "However, I've lost all of our magic. Your tainted stuff, your normal stuff, and mine as a whole."

"So you don't have magic any more?" Their little boy clarified. His adoptive mother nodded and he grinned. "That's great! Now you won't be able to use it if you feel you need to!"

"Yes, Henry, but it also means that neither of us can protect you if my mother comes after us."

"I don't care." He said honestly, walking over to her and wrapping his arms around her waist. "I'd prefer you to be in withdrawal than have the magic take control of you like it did Emma."

Regina smiled and held him close, looking over at the blonde. "You kiss me."

"You… wanted a shock."

"I liked it." She said honestly.

"So did I."

"Will you two just shut up and do it again?" Henry chuckled.


End file.
